


Roman...Shut Up

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O Thomas/Janus/Roman [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, Beta Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Counter Sex, Don't worry he'll get help soon, Drunk Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Make up sex, Misunderstandings, Omega Thomas, Roman has a mood disorder but he doesn't realize that quite yet, Vaginal Sex, mentions of past cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: Roman and Thomas come home from a party and the beta runs his mouth to Janus.  He doesn't know when to quit and digs up some painful memories.  When Janus asks for Thomas' side of the story, Thomas gets pissed that his mate is implying he doesn't trust him.  After Janus explains what happened with Roman in the past, things make a lot more sense... which leads to make up sex on the bathroom counter.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Janus/Roman, Roceit, Roman/Thomas, thomas/janus, thomceit
Series: A/B/O Thomas/Janus/Roman [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115147
Kudos: 11





	Roman...Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love makeup sex, so this seemed like a good excuse to write some :)

The three of them rarely argued seriously. They snipped at each other once in a while but it was never about large issues and was always resolved within several minutes. So when Thomas and Roman stayed out extremely late one night with friends and didn’t text to let Janus know if they were safe, things got a little heated.

“Oh geez, I’m sorry dad, I wasn’t aware that we had a curfew,” Roman snarked, rolling his eyes as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed in onto the arm of the couch.

“Neither of you have a curfew, but it’s 1:00 in the morning and I don’t think it’s too much to ask for a text letting me know you’re safe,” Janus said, frowning at Roman, who was still pretty drunk.

“Oh come on, Jan, lighten up! We were just out there living our best lives! It’s not like we were trying to find people to hook up with,” Roman exclaimed dramatically, sweeping his arms out in a broad gesture.

Janus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off a headache, “Roman…” he started to speak but was cut off abruptly.

“Although, there was this super cute guy who was trying to dance with Thomas most of the night, I think he’d have taken him home if I’d let him!” Roman laughed, clearly amused and not fully thinking through the implications of his sentence.

“Well thank God you didn’t,” Janus deadpanned, looking irritated. Drunk Roman was not his favorite version of his mate. He usually just got louder and more dramatic, but once in a while he got cocky and confrontational. That was usually when liquor was involved, but beside the point.

Thomas was sitting on the couch, watching the entire exchange with wide eyes. He’d also been drinking that evening but he just became more quiet and reserved, taking in the party going on around him. He could smell Janus getting more upset by the minute and it struck something inside him instinctively that almost felt like...fear?

“Some people share their mates, Jan, you could too! Be progressive and all that shit,” Roman announced, still flailing his arms as he spoke dramatically. “There were an awful lot of alphas there tonight, you should try it sometime, actually come out somewhere with us and have some fun. Not that you ever go out and have fun with us. It’s great Thomas finally came along so I don’t have to go alone anymore,” he paused as he kicked off his shoes before continuing, “And if you came with us then alphas wouldn’t be trying to fuck Thomas-”

“Roman Sanders, stop talking before you say something else you’ll regret in the morning,” Janus growled, cutting Roman’s words off by utilizing his dominant alpha voice, something they never heard inside their home. He simply didn’t use his voice to control his mates and they all had a healthy relationship. The sudden shift was a little frightening and Roman clamped his mouth shut, looking dumbfounded. Thomas was huddled in on himself on the couch instinctively, watching the exchange anxiously.

“I think you should go to bed, Roman, sleep this off and we’ll talk in the morning,” Janus said, shifting out of his alpha voice, but his tone was still crisp. Finally realizing he’d spoken outlandishly, Roman took a step back before looking over to the younger man, “Come on, Thomas, let’s go.”

“You go ahead, Thomas and I are going to talk for a while, we’ll be up later,” Janus said and watched as Roman frowned. The alpha said nothing else but the look on his face told Roman to drop the issue. He looked over to Thomas once more before turning and walking up the stairs.

“Could you come with me, Thomas?” Janus asked before turning and walking through the living room to the kitchen. The omega stood and followed, watching as his alpha opened the back door and stepped out onto the porch. He gestured for Thomas to sit on the porch swing before he closed the door.

Thomas’s heart was racing and threatening to burst out of his chest. His body shook as he sat looking up at Janus.

“I just thought we could talk out here where it’s quiet,” Janus explained and Thomas nodded silently. They were both quiet for a long moment. 

Oh fuck, was Janus thinking of a way to tell him it was over? That he was revoking his claim? He couldn’t possibly believe that Thomas would try to sleep around with anyone outside their pack, right? 

The omega’s mind was racing and he heard Janus say, “Thomas,” in a tone that indicated he’d spoken several times.

“Sorry, what?” Thomas asked, hands wringing together in his lap nervously. Janus was turned to face the yard, arms crossed and his brow creased as he thought. Finally, he turned back to look at Thomas, “Can I hear your side of the story about what happened tonight?” he asked.

“We were just at Joan’s house and everyone was drinking and dancing,” Thomas started to explain, “There were some alphas there but they said hi and that was it. Well, I guess I told one that kept talking to me that I wasn’t interested, I was mated and he stood there for a long time but that’s it, I swear.”

Thomas looked up at Janus, who was watching him, arms still crossed, “Why did Roman think alphas were trying to sleep with you?”

“I really don’t know, nothing happened, I swear! I didn’t even dance with anyone but Roman. And when everyone started getting really drunk I just sat off to the side and talked with Talyn,” Thomas insisted, feeling his hands continue to shake as he spoke. Janus stood, quietly watching him, obviously waiting to see if there was more to say.

“Jan, that’s all, I swear, I would never cheat on you,” Thomas said, ashamed of how small his voice sounded.

Janus said nothing as he turned and walked over the railing around the edge of the porch. He looked up at the moon for a long while before he finally spoke again, “I’ve never liked how he acts when he drinks,” he scrubbed one hand over his face before crossing his arms again. The stance seemed very defensive and it was not doing anything to help Thomas’ nerves. Janus paused and turned to look at Thomas, “It’s extremely uncomfortable hearing him say those things about you. Can I trust that you wouldn’t do anything like that?”

Something inside Thomas snapped at the question. His nervousness was replaced with anger at the implication, “Roman says a lot of things when he’s drunk, why are you choosing to listen when he’s going on about bullshit that would never happen?” He narrowed his eyes as he thought, “Actually,” he started to speak, moving to stand up, “I’m not having this conversation with you. There’s nothing to discuss and I’m going to bed.”

“Are you worried I’ll find out something if we keep talking?” Janus asked, his voice sounding cold.

“No, I’m not afraid of that because there’s nothing to hide,” Thomas spat out angrily, “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation right now! How stupid do you honestly think I am? I have a pack who loves me, why would I ruin that by fucking around behind your back?”

He was shaking as his voice dropped down to nearly a whisper, pain evident in his voice “And I’m not sure how I feel about my alpha not trusting me, especially not with something as important as being faithful,” Thomas said, narrowing his eyes and feeling like ice water was pumping throughout his veins. He felt nauseous and after staring at Janus for what seemed like forever, he shook his head and turned to leave.

“We’re not finished talking,” Janus protested but Thomas spun around to face him.

“Oh yes we are. Let me spell it out for you: I would never be unfaithful to you or Roman because I’m not a complete fucking idiot. And I am incredibly pissed off that you would even consider the idea! I’m your mate, I literally love you, my alpha, more than anyone else in the entire world. So fuck you for thinking I’d throw all of that away so easily because some asshole tells me I’m pretty,” Thomas ended his rant and clenched his teeth together as tears welled up in his eyes. “I’m going to bed.”

Janus walked forward quickly, “Thomas, I’m sorry, let me explain where-” his words were cut off abruptly as Thomas interrupted him.

“No! I’m so fucking mad at you right now! And I’m not continuing this conversation, I need some space, so I’m going to bed,” Thomas said cooly.

“Thomas, please,” Janus reached out to touch the omega’s arm but it was wrenched away quickly.

“Don’t touch me,” he hissed, taking a step back and crossing his arms.

“Thomas, I’m sorry, you’re right, I shouldn’t have accused you of something like that, but let me-” Janus’ words were cut off again when Thomas held up a hand.

“I don’t want to hear it right now, I’m going to bed,” Thomas said, before turning to walk towards the door.

Janus wedged himself in front of the door, “Thomas, please! I shouldn’t have said any of those things because you’re not capable of hurting me in that way, and I’m so very sorry...I just…” he trailed off, looking lost. He met Thomas’ gaze before continuing, “I think my mind just jumped to that conclusion because it’s happened before...with Roman.”

He whispered the last two words, looking sick. Thomas stood in shocked silence. Janus held out one hand, “Please, please give me a minute to explain, Thomas,” the alpha pleaded.

Thomas didn’t take his hand but he did follow him to sit down on the porch swing. Janus’ last words were still echoing inside his head.

“It happened while we were still courting, we weren’t actually mated yet,” Janus said quietly. “He went out to a party and I didn’t go with him. I’d brushed him off several times that week because I was studying for finals and wanted to make sure I knew everything.” He looked down at his lap before continuing, “And it must have been what made him doubt my intentions because he got really drunk and cheated on me that night,” his voice cracked. “It went on for a few months before I even realized what was happening…” Janus added, swallowing hard.

Thomas was stunned into silence. 

How had Roman cheated on Janus? That didn’t seem possible.

“We all make stupid, rash mistakes sometimes, especially when we’re young. But he and I broke up for a few months before getting back together and talking through everything. We fixed our communication and I forgave him for what had happened...because I felt like I’d accidentally pushed him away by focusing too much on other things,” Janus said softly. 

He turned to look at Thomas, “And when he came home drunk tonight, I felt like I was right back there in that situation with him all over again. So I panicked and took that insecurity out on you. I’m so very sorry, Thomas, I don’t believe you could ever do something like that.”

Thomas was silent for a long time before choosing to speak, “That’s...a lot to take in,” he finally said, picking at a loose thread on his jeans.

He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as he sat and thought through the words again. He reached out to take Janus’ hand, “I love you, Jan, so very much. I could never do anything like that. I can’t imagine hurting you in that way…” he said softly. “And I’m so happy you and Roman forgave each other but...it’s not fair for you to take that out on me.”

“I know, I’m sorry, baby, I can’t take it back but...at least now you know why I freaked out and acted like I was losing my damned mind,” Janus said, raking one hand through his wavy hair.

“It still doesn’t excuse the things you said,” Thomas replied quietly.

“I know,” Janus agreed, looking miserable.

“I feel like we should finish this conversation in the morning,” Thomas said softly, glancing at the other man. Janus looked at him for a long time before sighing heavily.

“You’re right,” he agreed reluctantly, moving to stand and crossing his arms over his chest, now looking uncomfortable rather than confrontational, “You can go up to bed, I’ll sleep down here and give you guys some space,” he added.

Thomas blinked at him, “The only thing that would accomplish is neither one of us getting any sleep tonight, Jan,” he pointed out. He held out his hand, “I need you to be able sleep and right now I think you probably need us, too.”

Janus took his hand but didn’t look very convinced. He allowed himself to be tugged into the kitchen and they locked the back door. Quietly turning off the lights as they went, Janus followed his mate up the stairs. 

“I’ll be right back,” Thomas said, squeezing his hand before walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Janus sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. Roman was already deeply asleep on the far side of the bed, stretched out on top of the bedspread and still in his clothes. The alpha scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed heavily as the events of the night replayed in his mind. He was going to have some serious ground to cover in making this up to Thomas.

Suddenly realizing he should also change into pajamas and brush his teeth, he stood and wandered into the bathroom. They brushed their teeth in silence and Janus slipped into pajama bottoms as Thomas washed his face at the sink. The omega turned and looked at his alpha, silently assessing him as he thought about what he wanted to say. He held out his hand and it was instantly taken as Janus stepped closer to him. 

They stood there for a long moment, watching one another before Thomas finally said very softly, “I don’t ever want you to speak to me like that again, Jan.” His eyes looked so serious and it made Janus’ heart clench, “We need to respect each other if this is going to work.” 

Janus nodded quickly, “I won’t, my love, I promise, let me-” but his words were cut off as Thomas stood up on his toes to drag his mate down into a kiss. Janus immediately allowed himself to be tugged closer. A kiss was the last thing he expected right now but he definitely wasn’t complaining. Finally Thomas pulled away just far enough to meet Janus’ green eyes.

“We also have to promise to trust each other, or this is never going to last,” the omega added seriously. He paused and bit his lip as he thought for a moment. 

“Would you close the door?” he asked quietly, looking a bit nervous.

Janus moved to click the bathroom door shut and Thomas was quick to drag him closer as he pressed back against the sink.

“Jan, I hope you know how much I love you,” Thomas said sincerely, tracing his hands over the alphas bare chest. He looked up, “I could never find a better alpha or pack...” Janus nodded, biting his lip and wondering where this was going.

Thomas leaned forward and pressed their bodies together, stretching up to nip the shell of Janus’ ear, “You’re the only person in the whole world that can turn me on with just the look in your eyes,” he breathed, “You always take such good care of me in every way, Jan.”

Janus shivered as the omega’s hot breath fanned over his skin, hands coming up to rest on the small of Thomas’ back. 

“I know that I’m safe, taken care of and loved when I’m with you,” Thomas said, trailing kisses down the alpha’s neck. He paused, scenting the older man before continuing.

“I love you more than anyone, Jan. You’re my soulmate, we have a one in a million thing together, please never forget that,” he whispered before biting down on the skin of his alpha’s neck. Janus moaned at the unexpected bite but immediately clutched his mate closer, feeling his cock hardening at the claiming gesture. 

Thomas pulled back and leaned his head to the side, displaying his claiming bite from several months ago, “I’m yours, no one else can ever have me,” he said softly, obviously including Roman in the sentiment, as well.

He looked up at Janus and swallowed hard, “I need my alpha,” he whispered, “please let me show you how much I love you?”

Janus nodded and watched as Thomas’ eyes went dark with arousal. Then the omega’s hands were pushing down the fabric of his alpha’s pajamas and he sank to his knees on the floor. He immediately took Janus’ leaking cock into his mouth as far as it would go and swirled his tongue around, tasting him and moaning. Janus buried his hands in Thomas’ hair and closed his eyes, concentrating on the incredible feeling of Thomas’ tongue against his skin. The omega bobbed his head several times, before pulling back and looking up. He stood and shoved his own pajamas down before taking the spit slicked cock in his hand for a moment.

“Please fuck me?” he asked, voice sounding desperate as he watched Janus process his request. Moaning, Janus scooped the smaller man up and sat him on the edge of the sink. He kissed him deeply, grinding their hips together and digging his fingers into the skin of Thomas’ back as he held the smaller man up, letting his hands grip the warm skin across the omega’s back. The kiss turned fierce and Janus was so focused on running his tongue along the omega’s that he was surprised to feel slick fingers gripping his hard cock. 

“This is enough, I’m so wet and I need you inside me now,” Thomas pleaded, shifting to move his hips as he spread his legs wide and let his fingers glide across his hard clit as he looked up into his alpha’s eyes.

“Are you sure, baby? I don’t want to hurt you,” Janus clarified, kissing him again as he stepped closer.

“I’m positive,” the omega answered, “I want to feel you stretch my cunt out while you claim me, I’ll be able to feel you all day tomorrow and be reminded of this,” he added, running one finger through the precum dripping out of the head of Janus’ hard cock. He maintained eye contact as he brought the finger to his mouth and sucked it in, wrapping his tongue around it to taste the salty flavor.

Janus moaned at the sight and gripped Thomas’ hips, shifting him slightly before lining up the head of his cock and pushing inside.

Thomas was usually relatively quiet during sex but now he moaned loudly as his alpha’s cock shoved inside his wet cunt, stretching him out in one smooth movement.

“Fuck, Jan, fill me up, I need your cock,” he sighed, leaning his head back, one hand gripping the back of Janus’ neck tightly. 

Janus thrust forward and nipped at his omega’s chest, “Baby, you’re gonna wake up Roman,” he pointed out.

“He’s completely out, Jan,” Thomas insisted, moving to place both hands on Janus’ shoulders. The alpha scooped his hands under Thomas’ ass and lifted him off the counter easily as he pounded into him. Thomas wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist and rolled his hips. He rode his alpha hard, breathing hard and cursing as the head of Janus’ cock brushed his g-spot. They moved together desperately, bodies determined to demonstrate the pent up emotions both men were feeling as a result of the night’s events.

“Come on, Jan, fuck me so hard I cum just from this, just from riding your cock,” Thomas pleaded breathlessly. Janus moaned and slammed into him, holding him up and squeezing his eyes shut as he concentrated on staving off his orgasm. He whispered sweet nothings into his omega’s ear as he panted against his neck.

“Bite me,” Thomas begged, yelping as his alpha’s teeth dug into the skin of his neck. Thomas squeezed his eyes shut and rode the dripping cock as hard as he could, rolling his hips and savoring the incredible stretch of the thick length fucking up inside him as he felt heat pool in his stomach. His back arched and Janus held him steady and he came hard, his orgasm making him squeeze around Janus’ cock tightly over and over, his cunt dripping slick down the hard length. 

The alpha found his own orgasm a dozen thrusts later and stilled until he had pumped all of his come up into the omegas’ tight pussy. He continued to hold Thomas close, unwilling to disconnect their bodies just yet. Janus blinked sweat out of his eyes, breathing heavily as he looked at Thomas, who looked exhausted and thoroughly fucked out. 

“I love you so much, Thomas,” Janus said reverently, kissing his lips again and sighing.

“I love you more,” Thomas said softly, letting his eyes flutter closed as he finally relaxed.

Janus carefully pulled out and sat Thomas on the edge of the counter, “Are you okay, does anything hurt?” he asked, raking sweat soaked strands of hair out of Thomas’ eyes. 

“No, I feel great,” the omega insisted quietly, “we should probably shower really fast before we go to bed, though.”

Janus laughed and agreed, moving to turn the shower on and stepping back to let the water heat up.

Both men showered quickly and by the time they got into bed, Thomas was nearly asleep. Thomas snuggled up against Roman and smiled happily as Janus moved to press up behind him.

***

The next morning when Roman entered the kitchen, desperate to grab some pain medication and a large cup of coffee, he was surprised to see Janus already awake and leaning against the counter as he waited for coffee to brew. Saturday mornings were the one day each week Janus allowed himself to sleep in, but that wasn’t the plan today, apparently. 

Roman moved to walk towards the cabinet to search for medication for his pounding head when Janus held out the bottle and some water. Roman thanked him quietly and winced as he tossed them back.

Neither seemed to know what to say so they stood silently, watching the coffee pot fill. Janus ran his hand through his hair, looking thoughtful.

“Ro, do you remember what we talked about last night?” Janus asked quietly.

Roman’s heart sank, “Yes…” he trailed off, internally steeling himself for the impending lecture.

“I think it goes without saying that things got a little out of hand,” Janus said, moving to pull three mugs down from the cabinet as he spoke. Setting them down on the counter he turned to look at his mate, “But I also think it was just the liquor talking.”

Roman just nodded, feeling ashamed as he thought back to the things he’d said. Janus moved forward and opened his arms to hug the shorter man. Startled by the gesture, Roman allowed himself to be caught up in the embrace, wrapping his arms around the alpha. 

“I love you so much, Ro,” Janus whispered into his hair, scenting his mate lovingly and Roman felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

“I love you too,” Roman replied, “I’m so sorry for the things I said, Jan and I-” his words were cut off with a gentle kiss. 

“Hush love, I know you are, I’m sorry I got so upset. Thomas and I had a long conversation...and I told him about the time we broke up for a while so he would understand where my insecurity was coming from and why I was so very upset,” Janus told him, one hand moving to stroke Roman’s back soothingly. 

Roman stiffened as his veins filled with ice when he realized what that meant.

“So I think we should just agree to let this one go,” Janus said softly, “I love you, so does Thomas and everyone is sorry for the things that were said, so we can move on today.” He pulled back to look at his mate, cupping the side of his face gently, “I know you’re probably not thrilled that I told Thomas about our past but...I also realized it would come up eventually and we need to be honest with the entire pack if we don’t want misunderstandings later, does that make sense?”

Roman nodded, “I can’t believe I said some of those things to you…” he said, feeling miserable.

“It reminded me of losing you all over again,” Janus agreed sadly. “Back when we were young and stupid, but...thankfully we’ve grown from that experience,” Janus added, smiling faintly.

Roman felt the tears spill over, “Definitely,” he nodded, scrubbing at his face. Janus moved in to gently wipe the tears off his cheeks, “Come on, everything’s alright now, let’s get you some coffee and you can tell me about the new episode you guys are going to work on today.”

Roman laughed, sniffing, “Okay,” he agreed, reaching in to hug his alpha once more. “Thank you,” he whispered into the fabric of Janus’ shirt. Janus pulled back and winked before moving to pour the coffee.

Thomas entered the kitchen and kissed both of his mates hello, and smiled as he scented the air. Everything seemed alright for the moment, at least.


End file.
